


Joy

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12 Days of Ficlets Challenge. Day 05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: lornelover and marsterslady  
> Set: Star Trek: TNG - between Insurrection and Nemesis.

Joy. His emotion chip was working perfectly. Geordi had made sure that there were no more flaws. He rolled over in bed and looked at his lover, sleeping silently next to him. He got out of bed and opened the curtains. The Risian sun shone beautiful through their secluded cottage.

Spot meowed as Data sat down a bowl full of Food Supplement #123. Geordi was upset at first that he had insisted on taking Spot with them to Risa. But last week, when he was working on a problem with energy draining on a replicator, Spot had somehow provided Geordi with the answer. He couldn't explain it to Data, but after that, Spot had a seat on the shuttlecraft to Risa.

Geordi rustled in bed. "Morning, sweetie," Data said, a smile spreading across his face. "I've programmed the replicator to make you the perfect, most nutritious bowl of Risian oatmeal."

"Sounds nice," Geordi responded while pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He walked into the small living room and planted a kiss on Data's lips. He sat himself down at the table and drank some of the coffee Data had already set out.

"I'm thinking that we can go scuba diving today. The Risians have several species of fish, which are wholly intriguing. The Grution Fish lives solely off on a single species of algae, known as the..."

"Data," Geordi interrupted. "I'm happy just being here with you. We don't need to see any special fish. We're on vacation."


End file.
